


Близкие друзья

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF, Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Retail, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: Эзра — привлекательный, живущий активной сексуальной жизнью гей. Его друг, тайно влюблённый в Эзру, Джош — не так успешен и не востребован у мужчин. Колину — всего 18 лет, его сексуальная жизнь только начинается, однако парню не занимать уверенности в себе. Судьба сводит Эзру и Колина вместе, навсегда меняя жизнь обоих.





	Близкие друзья

**Author's Note:**

> написано по заявке с феста: Колянка. Кроссовер с Queer as Folk. АУ, где Эзра старше Колина. Колин – молодой, горячий, но невинный парень. Эзра – звезда танцпола, красивый, развратный и желанный всеми геями города. После их первого раза Эзра считает, что это перепих на одну ночь, а Колин - что это любовь всей его жизни. Н-

Эзра сощурился, внимательно поглядывая на Джоша, будто сидел в нескольких столиках от него и пытался через официанта передать комплимент для «вон того молодого человека с бородой и в клетчатой рубашке».

— Не издевайся, — обреченно протянул Джош и уткнулся в свой пивной бокал.

— Ты отшил того парня, потому что он посчитал тебя гиком, — трагично заметил Эзра.

— Нет, технически это было как: «Что тебе нравится?» — покачал головой Джош, поправив на носу очки. — Я и сказал: «Гарри Поттер и Флэш.»

— ...И тот спросил: «А из нормальных вещей?» — подхватила за друга Лайла, сочувственно положив ладонь на его плечо.

— Из нормальных вещей, — Эзра фыркнул так громко, что их должны были отлично слышать за соседним столиком. — В следующий раз надо клеить парня сразу на Гарри или Барри, а не узнавать об этом, когда он уже сидит в машине и едет к тебе домой.

— Надо же было о чем-то общаться в дороге!

— Клеить на Гарри и Барри, — задумчиво повторила Лайла, вертя в тонких пальцах коктейльную соломинку. — Как бы это могло выглядеть?

Эзра, хитро переглянувшись с подругой, подался всем телом вперед, склонившись над столешницей.

— Хочешь увидеть мой патронус? — соблазнительно прошептал Эзра, и Джош неуютно поежился.

— Спасибо, я уже видел твой патронус, — сварливо отозвался Джош, но Эзра не сдавался, будто действительно хотел его «склеить».

— Хочешь испытать на себе мой спидфорс? — томно спросил тот и для пущего эффекта игриво вздернул бровь.

— Прекрати.

— Ты любишь суперскорость?

— Эзра, хватит, — на этот раз уже попросила Лайла, не сдерживая смех. — Ты его смущаешь.

— Ты просто не видишь себя со стороны, — мрачно объяснил Джош. — Тебе дадут, даже если ты будешь читать стихи на латыни.

— Латынь, как отдельный кинк! — радостно заключил Эзра, будто не слыша того, что ему попытался объяснить Джош, который с досадой махнул на него и потянулся за пивом, словно в нем было спасение.

Эзра не слышал, не обращал внимание или не хотел обращать внимание намеренно, чтобы не создавать двусмысленность в их тесной компании. Но Джошу от этого было не легче, хоть лучший друг и уважал его чувства, пусть и не отвечая на них, но и не дразнил, разве что шутливо и по-дружески.

— Хотите я кого-нибудь разведу на Гарри Поттера? — бодро поинтересовался Эзра, с любопытством оглядывая клуб.

— Лучше разведи нас по домам, мне завтра рано вставать, — предложил Джош, торопливо допивая пиво, словно это могло помочь побыстрее уйти.

— Сегодня за рулем Лайла, — возразил Эзра, в подтверждение своих слов вырывая из рук Джоша бокал и делая щедрый глоток под его возмущенное: «Эй!»

— Закажи себе сам.

— Я хочу повеселиться, — заискивающе поделился с ними Эзра, склонившись над столом, словно заговорщик.

— Пошел искать приключения на свой патронус? — засмеялась Лайла.

— Скажи еще: «Не хочешь оседлать мою метлу?» — вдогонку крикнул Джош, и Эзра показал ему большой палец, продираясь между столиками и официантами.

Он не искал кого-то на танцполе намерено, больше отдаваясь музыке, и без особого воодушевления отмечал, как тот или иной парень приближались к нему. Эзра не отвергал их, но и не давал надежду на что-то большее, чем танец, потому что уже давно зарекся отвечать взаимностью и предпочитал выбирать сам с кем проводить время.

Поэтому с танцпола он вернулся в одиночестве, вспотевший, уставший, но тем не менее довольный и улыбчивый.

— Не срослось? — ехидно поинтересовался Джош, Эзра в ответ выразительно насупился.

— Пойдем отсюда.

***

Колин ненавидел себя за ночную вылазку, потому что устал мерзнуть на улице, не решаясь куда-нибудь зайти, и одновременно гордился, что ему хватило наглости обвести всех вокруг пальца. Родителям он сказал, что ночует у друга, другу – что у подружки свалили родители, и она пригласила его к себе… А вместо этого он отправился в центр, чтобы проверить свою удачу.

Колин не знал, как ее проверить – в этом была вся проблема. Отправиться в какой-нибудь клуб и позволить затащить себя в туалет, чтобы по-быстрому отсосать или заняться торопливым сексом, лишенном всякой чувственности?

Стыдно признаться, но Колин был девственником. Не на сто процентов, конечно, у него были девушки, пока он занимался самопознанием, но в плане однополого секса Колин был полностью лишен какого-то опыта, не считая мастурбации и взаимной дрочки.

Он не был сопливым романтиком, но от первого раза хотелось чего-то особенного, а потому вместо того, чтобы тереться о незнакомцев на танцполе, продолжал торчать на улице и ждать неизвестно чего.

И тогда он увидел его.

Эзра Миллер. Высокий, уверенный в себе, красивый. Лицо бога.

Колин не сразу обратил на Него внимание, глазея по сторонам, пока их взгляды не встретились. Он вышел из клуба напротив в компании друзей, обнимая их за плечи и о чем-то увлеченно вещая. Полурасстегнутая темная рубашка, бусы на голой волосатой груди, узкие штаны, военные ботинки. Словно с обложки.

Его взгляд мазнул по Колину, и тот сразу же отвернулся, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание, делая вид, что их взгляды пересеклись случайно. Однако в груди Колина все замерло, в паху сладко потянуло от волнения и возбуждения. Он нервно потянулся к карману за пачкой сигарет и краем глаза заметил, что этот шикарный мужчина отошел от своих друзей. Он приближался прямо к нему. Кажется, его друзья что-то говорили вдогонку, но ни Эзра, ни Колин не слышали их. Колин будто оглох, все его внимание сосредоточилось на темных небрежно лежащих кудрях, четкой линии нижней челюсти, контур которой хотелось повторить губами.

Колин нашарил пачку, открыл ее, но там оказалось пусто, и он с досады смял ее в кулаке.

— Не замерз? — спросили его, склонив голову и внимательно заглядывая в глаза.

— Нет, — качнул тот головой, даже не подумав, что стоит начать флиртовать, но присутствие рядом Эзры сработало как детектор лжи. Впрочем того это, кажется, нисколько не расстроило. Даже наоборот.

— Можем поехать ко мне. Что скажешь? — спросил Эзра, мягко улыбаясь.

— Эй, Эзра, мы ждем! — окликнул его друг, но тот лишь поднял руку и помахал, чтобы те ехали без него.

— Так что скажешь? — повторил Эзра. — К тебе… или ко мне?

Колин попытался представить реакцию родителей, если бы заявился посреди ночи с парнем, внешний вид которого так и кричал об его ориентации, и помотал головой.

— К тебе будет отлично. Видишь ли, у меня соседи.

Колин не привык вести себя как неопытный школьник, даже, наоборот, мог похвастаться завидной наглостью и коммуникабельностью, но именно сейчас его задиристость пошла прахом.

А потом ему стало уже все равно. Потому что, когда Эзра поймал такси, и они забрались на заднее сидение, горячая нахальная ладонь легла на его пах, дразняще лаская член через джинсы. Эзра поглядывал на дорогу, чуть улыбаясь уголками губ, его рука от паха соскальзывала на бедро, поглаживая с внутренней стороны вдоль шва. Колин бессознательно разводил ноги шире, чтобы ничто не стесняло движений, но Эзра будто задался целью только распалить его, не более. Не раньше, чем они окажутся у него дома.

Так что, когда такси притормозило у обочины, и рука исчезла, Колин испытал некоторое облегчение, потому что еще немного, и подниматься к Эзре уже не было бы смысла.

— Идешь? — весело спросил его Эзра, вылезая наружу, и Колин тут же засуетился, выбираясь из машины под скучающим взглядом водителя.

Он пытался морально подготовиться к тому, что должно было неизбежно произойти между ними, но не мог избавиться от мысли – как скоро Эзра догадается, что у него в графе «опыт» большой жирный ноль? Как он отреагирует? Выставит за дверь? Примет как данность? Уж лучше бы они колесили в машине и дальше, потому что пока Эзра вел его к себе на последний этаж, сомнения вновь накинулись на Колина. Но он не был бы собой, если бы не последовал за ним, потому что, хоть опыт его и ограничивался дрочкой — рвения и энтузиазма было не занимать.

Как только они переступили порог, Эзра бросил ключи на диван и направился прямиком к холодильнику. В таких квартирах Колину еще не доводилось бывать, только видеть в журналах матери и по телевизору. Большая, немного грубовато оформленная студия, дорогая мебель – идеальная для молодого холостяка, ведущего свободный от условностей образ жизни, куда не стыдно пригласить на одну ночь. Хотя Колин определенно предпочел бы задержаться тут подольше.

— Так ты проходишь или как? — поторопил его Эзра, вытащив бутылку минералки, и жадно присосавшись к горлышку, с любопытством поглядывая на него. Колин сделал несколько шагов вперед, прекрасно догадываясь, как неуместно он смотрелся в этом интерьере. Молодой, смазливый (а чего еще можно было ждать в восемнадцать лет?), одетый как обычный парень из семьи среднего достатка. Чем вообще он смог случайным мимолетным взглядом зацепить такого, как Эзра, чтобы последний захотел провести вместе ночь? Наверняка у Эзры были десятки парней, если не сотни. Сотни привлекательных парней... и Эзра выбрал сегодня именно его.

Пожалуй, следовало не стоять столбом и что-то сказать.

— У тебя очень красивая квартира, — ляпнул Колин первое, что пришло на ум, мысленно послав себя куда подальше за такую избитую банальность, и затаил дыхание, когда Эзра оставил бутылку на стол и стал расстегивать оставшиеся три пуговицы. — Никогда не бывал в таких. Я живу в пригороде. Спальный район, частный дом. А у тебя тут такой простор. Наверняка здесь идеально устраивать большие вечеринки.

Колин понимал, что несет всякую чушь, но от волнения не мог закрыть рот. Будь он на месте Эзры, то уже выставил бы себя за дверь, но тот лишь лениво улыбался на его болтовню, снимая рубашку, нитку бус, с глухим стуком упавших на кухонный стол, и оставшись только в ботинках и узких джинсах. Подхватив бутылку, Эзра наклонил голову… и окатил себя холодной водой. Черные пряди тут же намокли, слиплись, и у Колина болезненно потянуло в паху от возбуждения. Твердый член давил на молнию, яйца сладко, мучительно поджимались; Колина охватила волна жара, в одежде тут же стало невообразимо душно, неуютно, и он поспешно расстегнул куртку.

Кажется, Эзре его настрой понравился. Так и не проронив ни слова, он тряхнул головой, разбрызгивая воду. Он не вкладывал в свои действия какого-то особого эротизма, но для Колина это было сексуальнее любого самого горячего порно, которое ему доводилось видеть по кабельному телевидению, пока родителей не было дома.

Эзра неторопливо приближался к нему, на ходу расстегивая джинсы; капли стекали по шее, по волосатой груди, вода срывалась с кончиков прядей и падала на пол.

— Сам справишься? Или мне раздеть тебя? — хрипловатым шепотом спросил Эзра, встав вплотную к оторопевшему Колину, которого снова накрыло испепеляющим жаром, когда тот погладил его между ног.

А потом Эзра поцеловал его. Резко, пылко, мягко прихватил зубами за губу, лаская ее языком, и Колин с готовностью распахнул рот, ухватившись за голые плечи и громко и бесстыдно застонав. Эзра вжался в него пахом и потерся членом, одновременно стаскивая куртку. Вытащив футболку из-за пояса джинсов, он тут же проник под ее, чтобы погладить напрягшийся живот.

Когда они добрались до постели, Эзра успел раздеться и стащить с Колина кроссовки и одежду, не желая затягивать прелюдию надолго. К тому же час был уже поздний, Эзре завтра наверняка на работу… А Колин так безбожно тупит на протяжении всего их короткого знакомства.

Колин приподнялся, чтобы украсть еще один поцелуй, но Эзра, улыбаясь будто демон, легко толкнул его в грудь, чтобы он упал назад на подушки, и забрался на кровать. Зная, что будет дальше, Колин развел ноги, и Эзра устроился между ними, закинув их себе на бедра.

Если бы Колин не был сейчас так возбужден, то наверняка бы смутился, предоставив, как они выглядят со стороны, но в паху сладко сводило судорогой, и мысль о том, что Эзра был между его ног и собирался трахнуть лишь больше сводила с ума.

Колин протяжно выдохнул, выгнув грудь колесом, и так и застыл, когда Эзра взял в ладонь его член и до безобразия медленно провел по нему сначала вниз, а потом вверх к головке и подушечкой большого пальца стер смазку.

— Что ты любишь? — низким хриплым голосом спросил Эзра, лениво надрачивая ему.

— Я люблю футбол, — сглотнув, ответил Колин, уставившись в потолок.

— Что ты любишь в постели?

Колин тут же уставился на улыбающегося ему Эзру, запоздало понимая, что сморозил глупость.

— Не знаю, — он снова сглотнул слюну. — Все?

— Римминг? — хитро сощурившись, предположил Эзра.

— Я… да. Почему бы нет?

— Отлично, — похвалил Эзра, сжимая в ладони его член. — Начинай.

Колин растерялся.

— А под риммингом ты подразумеваешь...

И тут у Эзры очень некстати (или кстати, потому что Колин не понимал, что, черт возьми, он имеет в виду) зазвонил телефон. К счастью, его не пришлось искать долго, потому что тот валялся на полу в кармане джинсов. Нагнувшись, Эзра вытащил телефон и вновь устроился между бедер Колина.

— Да? — слишком бодро для двух часов ночи спросил тот и вернулся к прерванному занятию. — Боже, нет! Когда?

Колин не понимал, что происходит, но увлеченный разговором Эзра стал ласкать его член настойчивее, судя по всему не замечая, как тот выгибается перед ним.

— Я? — хрипло переспросил Эзра. — Я дома с… Как тебя зовут? — словно опомнившись, спросил он.

— Колин, — промычал тот, сумел уловить суть вопроса, пока ему продолжали дрочить.

— С Колином, — живо повторил Эзра и сунул ему телефон. — Поздоровайся с Кейтлин.

— П-привет, — с трудом проговорил Колин, когда его прошило сладкой судорогой от макушки до пят.

— Да, конечно, я сейчас приеду, — прижав телефон к уху, пообещал Эзра и тут же возмущенно воскликнул, когда Колина все же накрыл оргазм. — Он кончил.

Колин вымученно откинулся на подушки, часто дыша, и из-под полуприкрытых век заметил, как Эзра брезгливо тряхнул рукой.

— Да, я дрочу парню, пока разговариваю с сестрой, — трагично ответил тот Кейтлин. — Скоро увидимся!

Приходя в себя, Колин ясно осознал – что-то пошло не по плану, и вместо страстного первого секса он не вовремя кончил, а Эзра собирается уехать посреди ночи, так что его скорее всего выгонят за дверь.

— Значит, Колин, — повторил Эзра. — Мне надо срочно уехать. Я вызову тебе такси до дома.

Глаза Колина округлились.

— Нет, что ты, не стоит!

— Третий час ночи. Ты сам сказал, что живешь на окраине города – это черт-те где, — покачал головой Эзра, сползая с кровати. Открыв дверцу тумбочки, он достал оттуда салфетки, вытащил пару для себя, чтобы вытереть руку, и бросил упаковку Колину. Тот украдкой улыбнулся, склонив голову, когда сел: ему невероятно льстило, что Эзра слушал всю его болтовню и запомнил.

— Не хочу беспокоить своих соседей, — объяснил Колин, стирая с живота сперму.

— Соседей, — задумчиво протянул Эзра, подхватив с пола джинсы и натягивая их прямо на голое тело без нижнего белья. — Или родителей?

Колин прикусил себе язык: задумавшись о нем не как о случайном партнере для секса, Эзра сложил два и два.

— Сколько тебе?

— Двадцать, — с ходу выпалил Колин, поднявшись с кровати, и потянулся за разбросанной на полу одеждой.

— Двадцать, — повторил за ним Эзра, сложив руки на обнаженной груди. — В каком году ты родился?

Колин от неожиданности приоткрыл рот, прикидывая дату.

— В семьдесят четвертом, — ответил он.

Эзра насмешливо хмыкнул.

— Врешь. Ты задумался. Никто не думает о том, в каком году родился.

Колин неопределенно дернул плечом.

— Так сколько?

— Девятнадцать.

Эзра выразительно молчал.

— Восемнадцать.

Колин ждал, что Эзра резко отреагирует, но тот лишь задумчиво почесал бровь.

— Собирайся.

— Ты вызовешь мне такси? — понимающе произнес Колин.

— Нет. Ты поедешь со мной.

***

Теперь, когда они второй раз за вечер сидели в такси, Эзра уже не распускал руки, сосредоточившись на звонке сестры, но через некоторое время все же не выдержал, повернувшись к Колину:

— Так ты живешь с родителями, потому не захотел ехать домой? — с искренним любопытством спросил он.

— Да. Я сказал им, что ночую у друга.

— Они знают?

— Что я гей? — тихо уточнил Колин, покосившись на водителя. — Нет, конечно нет.

— Хорошо. Учишься?

Это начинало походить на допрос, и Колин не знал, как на него реагировать, потому что по сути ничего противозаконного он не сделал. Зато слишком остро ощущал их с Эзрой разницу в возрасте, хотя даже не подозревал, сколько тому лет.

— Закончил летом школу, осенью пойду в колледж, — ответил он правду и добавил, чтобы разрядить обстановку: — Надеюсь не вылететь в первом семестре.

Эзра в ответ усмехнулся, на его губах снова появилась улыбка, и Колин поздравил себя с маленькой победой.

— Куда мы едем? —задал он давно мучивший его вопрос.

— В больницу.

Эзра тут же замахал руками, увидев, как расширились глаза Колина.

— У моей сестры и ее девушки родился ребенок, — подумав, Эзра добавил: — Я отец.

Глаза Колина расширились еще больше, и Эзра засмеялся. Колин с надеждой решил, что он шутит, но тот не спешил его разубеждать.

— Я стал донором спермы, так что Кейтлин будет воспитывать почти своего ребенка.

Всего этого было определенно слишком много для Колина. Он не был уверен – удобно ли это вообще, но Эзра предложил сам, хотя у него и выбора особо не оставалось – выставить Колина и дать возможность разбираться самому или взять с собой.

Эзра будто чувствовал теперь за него ответственность, и Колин, который был довольно самостоятельным, испытывал от этого неловкость. Он мог бы на свой страх и риск сунуться к другу, объяснив, что родители «девушки» вернулись в самый неподходящий момент или приехать к старшему брату. Вряд ли Имон будет его ругать и рассказывать родителям о том, что он шатается по городу посреди ночи. Но даже направляясь в больницу, Колин не хотел оказаться где-либо еще, потому что рядом сидел Эзра.

Он без стеснения рассматривал его – благородный профиль, четкую линию челюсти, полные губы, которыми еще минут двадцать назад Эзра целовал его.

Колин приблизился чуть ближе и заправил вьющуюся прядь ему за ухо.

— Нравится? — с улыбкой спросил Эзра, обернувшись.

— Нравится, — не раздумывая, согласился Колин, и тот в ответ погладил его бедро.

Возможно всему виной то, что они так быстро стали близки физически, и это разом сломило психологические барьеры… Но ведь и не каждого случайного партнера можно вот так сразу взять с собой, когда девушка твоей сестры родила от тебя ребенка.

Значит, он на фоне всех остальных смог стать для Эзры кем-то особенным?

Колин удовлетворенно улыбнулся и уверенно положил ладонь на бедро поверх руки Эзры.

В вестибюле больницы их уже ждал друг Эзры, которому тот успел позвонить перед выходом. Бородатый парень, чуть пониже Колина; выражение лица у него было настолько мученическим, будто его вытащили прямо из постели (хотя скорее всего так и было).

— Поверить не могу, ты взял его с собой, — страдальчески произнес тот вместо приветствия, и Колин с вызовом посмотрел в ответ.

— Джош, у нас не было времени разбираться, — равнодушно объяснил Эзра и двинулся прямиком к стойке ресепшена.

— Эзра, — позвал Джош, — не стоит, Лайла уже у них.

— Уже? — опешил тот. — Да эта женщина просто Флэш!

Джош неопределенно пожал плечами и, поманив Эзру, двинулся к лифту. Колин последовал за ними. Пока они добирались до палаты, никто из них не проронил ни слова, разве что Джош сверлил Колина недоверчивым взглядом, и тот отвечал взаимностью.

Он не понимал, из-за чего тот взъелся на него: Колин был далеко не первым случайным партнером Эзры. Но, возможно, первым, кого тот допустил в свой личный круг?

Колин поймал себя на дикой мысли, что хочет быть не только первым, но и последним. Он резко ощутил ревность ко всем, кто приближался к Эзре, был с ним близок, кого тот трахал, к кому прикасался, целовал в губы...

Господи, какой идиот, он даже не подумал о защите! Беспорядочная половая жизнь накладывает особую ответственность в плане здоровья. Колин вмиг ощутил зуд по всему телу… А потом взглянул на Эзру. Тот выглядел… нормально? Эзра наверняка проверялся каждые пару месяцев и не стал бы подвергать опасности чье-то здоровье, и в первую очередь собственное.

Эзра первым отворил дверь в палату, где рядом с молодой мамой находились еще две девушки – одна худая и миниатюрная (Колин уже видел ее мельком сегодня вечером) вторая высокая и крепкая, но определить, кто именно из них Кейтлин было сложно, потому что ни одна из них не была похожа на брата. Эзра направился прямиком к кровати и, склонившись, проворковал:

— Какой милый!

Джош уверенно прошел вперед, заглядывая из-за плеча друга, и что-то воодушевленно забормотал. Колин остался стоять на пороге, не решаясь пройти. Он остро ощутил себя лишним среди этих незнакомых людей и пожалел, что не ушел сразу, но вид Эзры, нянчившего ребенка, вызывал едва сдерживаемую улыбку.

— Колин? — окликнула его одна из девушек, и тот сразу вздернул голову. — Я Кейтлин, сестра Эзры. Мы говорили с тобой по телефону.

Колин практически никогда не краснел, но тут впервые ощутил, что у него от смущения горят щеки, вспомнив обстоятельства, во время которых они «познакомились».

— Сколько тебе? — спросила Кейтлин.

— Восемнадцать, — вместо него ответил Эзра.

— Так у вас обоих сегодня по ребенку, — сказала другая девушка – Лайла, – и все дружно засмеялись под кислую улыбку Эзры.

***

— Ну что, по домам? — мученически спросил Джош, когда они вышли на улицу.

— Да, — согласился Эзра, бодро идя по ярко освещенной прожекторами парковке. — Отвезешь нас с Колином ко мне домой?

— Давай я лучше отвезу Колина к нему домой? — настойчиво предложил Джош.

— Ему нельзя домой: придется объясняться перед родителями, — покачал головой Эзра, забираясь на заднее сидение, и поманил Колина, уже порядком уставшего за этот долгий вечер.

Джош страдальчески вздохнул и сел за руль. 

После неловкого знакомства Эзра попросил его найти цветы для молодой мамы, но в три часа ночи для этого пришлось бы выйти на улицу и искать какой-нибудь круглосуточный магазин, так что Колин зашел в случайную палату… увидел там прикованного к постели мужчину, унизанного трубками и датчиками… И украл один из оставленных больному букетов.

Не самый приятный опыт, но после всего, что с Колином уже успело случиться за этот день, это казалось такой мелочью.

— С каких пор ты заботишься о тех, с кем спишь? — прямо спросил Джош, но Эзра ему не ответил.

Колину стало обидно, что Джош воспринял его в штыки да еще и не стеснялся говорить о своем негативном отношении касательно его присутствия. Что это – забота? Или ревность?

Подумать только, Эзру ревновали к нему!

Почувствовав превосходство, Колин расслабился и коснулся колена Эзры, нахально провел по нему и слегка сжал. Тот не остался в долгу и, поглядывая на дорогу, устроил ладонь у него между ног и погладил мигом напрягшийся член через грубую джинсовую ткань. Колин шумно вздохнул, разводя ноги шире, и Эзра, скосив на него глаза, хитро улыбнулся.

— Так на чем мы остановились?

— Прошу вас, только не надо делать этого на моих глазах, — взмолился Джош, но Эзра уже потянулся к Колину, чтобы влажно и жарко поцеловать. — Господи!

Во второй за вечер визит к Эзре Колин освоился и вел себя раскрепощеннее. Было трудно понять – прав ли он в своих выводах, но как же ему хотелось заблуждаться и верить, что все правда, что это не последняя их ночь, потому что внутри него все замирало от Эзры. Колину хотелось быть ближе, ощутить его тепло. Пусть это и могло показаться неправильным, когда дело касалось случайного знакомого, но Эзра слишком заразительно улыбался ему, бесстыдно прикасался ладонями, и Колин безбожно проигрывал эту битву с самим собой.

Еще с порога, лишь за ними захлопнулась дверь, Колин прижал Эзру спиной к стене, жадно целуя в губы, и тот, вновь улыбнувшись, притянул его к себе за плечи, стал потираться пахом о его бедро, наслаждаясь тем, как яростнее с каждой секундой отвечает Колин.

Не размыкая объятий, Эзра вновь потянул его в сторону спальни, раздевая на ходу и оставляя поцелуи на обнаженной коже.

— Решил, что ты любишь? — игриво спросил он, прихватив зубами за нижнюю губу.

«Тебя» чуть было не выпалил Колин, но вовремя сдержался, отчасти из-за того, что Эзра собственнически посасывал его губу, не давая говорить. Так что, вместо ответа Колин провел cверху вниз по его животу, проникая пальцами за пояс джинсов.

Верный ответ.

Эзра довольно выгнулся, подставляясь под прикосновение, и стал расстегивать джинсы, давая Колину лучший доступ, чтобы касаться его члена. Белье он не надел, когда они собирались, так что стоило ему расстегнуть ширинку, как тут же показалась головка. Эзра закусил губу, чувственно застонав, когда Колин провел по ней, размазывая смазку, и толкнулся ему в ладонь.

— Мне нравится, как быстро ты учишься, — хрипло пробормотал Эзра. Колин сжал его член, двинул кулаком вверх, затем вниз, продолжая размазывать по головке смазку. — Научить тебя еще кое-чему?

— Да, — в тон ему тяжело выдохнул Колин, всерьез раздумывая над тем, чтобы встать на колени и взять член в рот.

— Тогда ложись, — шепнул ему Эзра.

Колин устроился на спине головой на подушке, но Эзра покачал головой, стягивая с себя узкие джинсы, которые с трудом снимались, пристав к вспотевшим ногам.

— Ложись на живот.

Колин послушался, перевернулся, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, и двинул тазом, чтобы потереться членом о прохладное одеяло.

Он слышал, как позади скрипнула кровать. Эзра развел его ноги шире, от души сжал упругие ягодицы, а потом навалился на него и провел языком вдоль позвоночника от поясницы до шеи. Затем еще раз, от лопатки до плеча, спустился ниже и оставил широкий влажный след на коже, мазнул языком по ягодице, потом другой – до самой талии.

— Это, — с чувством проговорил Эзра, сползая ниже, вновь сжав ягодицы, а затем развел их в стороны, любуясь открывшейся ему картиной, — называется римминг.

Колин почувствовал горячее дыхание рядом со своей задницей, часто и глубоко задышал, прогибаясь в пояснице, и от удивления широко распахнул рот, когда Эзра лизнул его от мошонки до самого копчика. Он застыл, ожидая еще одного прикосновения, и Эзра вновь прошелся влажным от слюны языком по нежной коже.

— Нравится? — ехидно спросил Эзра, но Колин промолчал, хватая губами воздух. — Я так и думал.

В третий раз он медленно прочертил линию кончиком языка, заставляя прочувствовать всю непристойность момента. Добравшись до копчика и не отрываясь от кожи, он повел так же медленно вниз по влажной от пота и собственной слюны коже, развел ягодицы еще шире, открывая вход, и надавил языком на тугие мышцы.

От шока Колин громко неприлично застонал, кусая уголок подушки, и двинул бедрами навстречу Эзре, молясь о том, чтобы тот поскорее перестал мучить его. Ему захотелось, чтобы Эзра засадил ему, вошел своим большим членом, трахал, пока он будет стонать под ним, умолять.

— Боже, какой ты сладкий, — жарко прошептал Эзра рядом с его яйцами, прижался губами к мошонке и засосал кожу.

Его слова звучали настолько дико, пошло и горячо, что Колин застонал еще громче уже в голос, выплюнув влажный от слюны уголок подушки. Он бесстыдно вильнул бедрами, прося Эзру о большем, и когда тот снова облизал его от мошонки до копчика и вернулся обратно, то наконец-то почувствовал, как кончик языка толкнулся внутрь, смачивая кожу и настойчиво раздвигая мышцы.

Колин громко и грязно выругался, на что Эзра даже оторвался от своего занятия, чтобы рассмеяться, и тут же с азартом продолжил ласки, будто задался целью вытянуть из Колина все известные ему ругательства в перерывах между громкими надсадными стонами.

Эзра протолкнул язык глубже, касаясь кончиком нежной кожи, убрал его и снова толкнулся, жарко дыша между ягодиц. Колин ерзал под ним, терся членом о постельное белье, оставляя следы смазки, подставлялся, а после сам взял в ладони половинки и раздвинул шире, бесстыдно открываясь так, что Эзра от удивления даже слегка отстранился.

Он накрыл своими ладонями ладони Колина, вновь проталкивая язык через мышцы, и стал жарко трахать его языком под тихие вздохи. Колина выкручивало, он чувствовал себя как апельсин, выжатый для фрэша: тело расслабилось, стало будто ватным, и уже не оставалось сил и дальше так бурно реагировать на каждое движение языка. Он упирался членом в постель, но этого трения было недостаточно, чтобы кончить, но не прикасался, чтобы вновь позорно не кончить раньше времени как в первый раз.

Заметив, что Колин уже обессилил, Эзра приподнялся, перестав вылизывать, и мягко, но настойчиво дернул Колина на себя, чтобы тот встал на колени, продолжая лицом утыкаться в подушку. Колин покорно подчинился, задрав задницу, и Эзра многообещающее провел головкой между ягодиц, намекая на продолжение. Он не стал требовать от Колина, чтобы тот начал просить, и, чуть подразнив, протолкнулся через растраханные языком мышцы. Колин сипло застонал, дернулся, и Эзра успокаивающе провел ладонью по пояснице, где в ложбинке позвоночника уже собралась небольшая лужица пота.

Эзра толкнулся глубже, все еще чувствуя сопротивление, потому что, если язык входил свободно, то член был гораздо крупнее. Но Колин не уходил от боли: он замер, затаил дыхание, ощущая сантиметр за сантиметром как в него проталкивается Эзра, растягивает, делает его своим, заботливо гладит спину, пока, наконец, не прижался заросшим лобком между ягодиц.

Эзра не спешил двигаться, скользил пальцами по спине, вспотевшим дрожащим от возбуждения бедрам, пока Колин немного не привык к нему и не расслабился под его ладонями.

В заднице нещадно саднило, растянутые мышцы жарко пульсировали от новых ощущений, но Колин не позволял себе сдавать назад, уговаривал себя потерпеть.

…А потом Эзра начал трахать его. Сначала он осторожно толкался, продолжая растягивать девственный вход, но с каждым разом входил до самого основания, пока Колин не начал издавать хриплые сладкие вздохи, не начал сам толкаться навстречу, насаживаться на член.

Эзра погладил подушечками чувствительную кожу, так хорошо обхватывающую его член, и стал толкаться сильнее, наращивая скорость и упираясь головкой в простату.

Колин снова грязно выругался, и Эзра хрипло засмеялся, но тут же закусил губу, не отрывая взгляда от того, как его член входит в тело. Он представил, какого это бы было – трахать Колина вибратором, одновременно вылизывая его, и глухо и разочарованно застонал.

Будет ли этот следующий раз? Или сегодня они потрахаются, а потом расстанутся и больше никогда не увидятся? Колин определенно нравился Эзре, но он не привык к длительным отношениям. Даже постоянного партнера для секса у него не было, что уж говорить о чем-то большем?

Но Колин так сладко и чувственно, так искренне реагировал на его ласки, что Эзра не мог перестать фантазировать об их следующем сексе, хоть это и было для него против правил.

Он завел руку вперед, крепко сжал член, дроча в такт с толчками, и Колину хватило всего минуты, чтобы бурно кончить прямо на одеяло. Эзра погладил головку, собирая сперму и размазывая по пальцам, наслаждаясь тем, как Колин жадно пульсирует вокруг его члена, содрогаясь в оргазме.

Эзра задумчиво провел ладонью по боку Колина, размазывая сперму, размашисто входя в его тело, пока, наконец, не кончил прямо в него.

Выйдя, он тяжело повалился на кровать рядом с утомленным Колином, блаженно улыбнулся, когда тот, все еще переводя дыхание после оргазма, посмотрел в его глаза, и притянул к себе для ленивого поцелуя.

Колин с жаром ответил ему, тут же впуская в свой рот язык, который, – боже! – совсем недавно вылизывал его между ног, но Колина это лишь сильнее завело вместо того, чтобы отвратить.

Они так и уснули рядом, измотанные тяжелой ночью. Наутро к ним приехал Джош, чтобы отвезти Эзру на работу, а заодно подбросить Колина к другу.

Всю дорогу тот не мог отвести от Эзры глаз, в красках вспоминая прошедшую ночь, запоминал его профиль, пухлые губы, так бесстыдно касавшиеся его, и не мог перестать просить судьбу, если она существовала, чтобы их жизни вновь пересеклись.

Колин знал адрес Эзры, знал улицу с клубами, в которые тот ходил, даже видел его новорожденного ребенка, но считал неуместным внезапно начать лезть со своими амбициями в чужую жизнь.

Напоследок Эзра жарко поцеловал Колина под задушенный вздох Джоша и нацепил на нос солнечные очки.

— Как-нибудь увидимся? — бодро спросил Эзра, не особо рассчитывая на ответ. Колин промолчал, Эзра сдержанно кивнул, и Джош дал по газам.

— Надеюсь, увидимся, — тоскливо прошептал Колин вслед удаляющейся машине.


End file.
